<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow by kirene451</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904690">Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirene451/pseuds/kirene451'>kirene451</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Short Stories Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirene451/pseuds/kirene451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoon thinks Minho needs a break, overworking hours in his studio. Fortunately, it's the first snow of the winter. The best excuse for a snowball fight.</p><p>This story is also crossposted in my "Winter Collection" on AFF (December 2020).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Short Stories Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Word spread around the building in a matter of minutes.</p><p>
  <em>It was finally snowing.</em>
</p><p>The last people still working at this late hour gathered at the windows to witness the large feathery snowflakes fall from the dark sky and form a blanket of snow in the parking lot.</p><p>Seungyoon, who just finished his schedule for the day, rushed into Minho's studio.</p><p>"Minho-ya, you have to see this!"</p><p>Minho lifted his eyes from the computer, took off his earphones, and raised an eyebrow at Seungyoon's gleeful expression, wondering what could possibly be the reason of his sudden surge of happiness. </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Seungyoon looked like an excited puppy, shaking Minho's shoulders.</p><p>"You'll see. Grab your coat."</p><p>Minho argued.</p><p>"I can't. I promised myself I would finish this tonight."</p><p>Seungyoon tugged on his arm, dragging him up from his chair.</p><p>"Come on. You've been working for the past six hours. You deserve a break. We'll come back here after. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoon's eyes sparkled when they emerged outside on the rooftop, in a whirlwind of floating cotton balls. The view of the Han River from the top of the building was incredible. Surprisingly, they were the only ones present in the small landscaped garden to admire the first snowfall of the winter.</p><p>"It's so pretty," Seungyoon cheered, twirling on himself, and kicking the snow-covered grass with the tip of his boot. </p><p>"So pretty," Minho softly repeated, walking backwards, and taking out his phone to capture Seungyoon's smile under the sharp white lights of the rooftop's lampposts. </p><p>Seungyoon leaned forward and grabbed with his bare fingers a handful of snow that soon hit Minho's cheek. He laughed out loud, proud of his trick, only to run away seconds later catching a glimpse of Minho's mischievous smile. The vengeful snowball hit him anyways, smashing itself right behind his head.</p><p>Snow glided on Seungyoon's nape and started melting in his coat, under his shirt, against the skin of his back. He let out a cry and a pitiful chuckle, trying to shake the snow off his clothes.</p><p>"Okay, okay! I yield!" Seungyoon shouted, as Minho was getting ready to throw another snowball. </p><p>"Oh, come on!" whined Minho, quickly walking towards him, his hand still holding a dripping ball of snow. "We're just getting started!"</p><p>While trying to avoid Minho's attack, Seungyoon slid on his feet and fell down in a snowbank behind him. His laugh resonated through the winter evening as he gazed at the night sky, snowflakes gently crashing on his face.</p><p>Minho threw the snowball on the ground.</p><p>"It's not really fair to hit you when you're already down," he said, lending Seungyoon a hand to help him get up.</p><p>Seungyoon grabbed his hand, but instead, in a swift move, pulled Minho down onto him. </p><p>Their noses touched, their breaths tangled. The snow made a comfortable bed after all. Minho smiled, pulling Seungyoon's hands under his coat to keep them from freezing.</p><p>"So, this was your plan all along," he whispered, before Seungyoon slightly lifted his head forward to kiss his lips.</p><p>Minho chuckled, and titled his head to let Seungyoon kiss him better. Seungyoon's hands gripped on Minho's shirt, beneath his coat, as the kiss deepened.</p><p>"You needed a break," Seungyoon said, smiling, leaving Minho's lips to let his head fall back in the snow.</p><p>Minho's fingers brushed the snowflakes off Seungyoon's cheeks.</p><p>"I did. Thank you."</p><p>He leaned in and, pressing his mouth against Seungyoon's velvety lips, he softly passed his tongue on the ridge of Seungyoon's pearly teeth.</p><p>Seungyoon sighed, his hands pulling Minho's waist closer to him, opening his jaw to let Minho's tongue freely dance with his. </p><p>Minho's cold hands found their way inside Seungyoon's coat, seeking the warmth of his burning skin. Seungyoon kissed him more eagerly when he felt the cold fingers stroke the sides of his chest. </p><p>The wind blew, making them shiver in their flying open coats, interrupting their little moment.</p><p>"I think we should get back inside. I don't want you to get sick," Minho said, pulling them up.</p><p>Seungyoon smiled and patted down his coat, then Minho's, to get rid of the snow. They made their way inside the building.</p><p>Leaving Minho at the entrance of his studio, Seungyoon looked around the corridor before stealing one last kiss.</p><p>"Text me if you ever need another break, or if you want to play in the snow again," he whispered. "And don't work too late."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>